The Princess and The Phantom
by Misty Rain the Female Warrior
Summary: Summary in Chapter 1. KuroMo and Kise x OC. Romance/Adventure/Fantasy/Drama/Hurt/Comfort. PLEASE READ! I hope my story is good. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Thanks for coming here! I hope you enjoy this story. Of course, the main pairing is Kuroko x Momoi. The side pairing is Kise x OC.**

**Here's the full summary: Princess Satsuki Momoi never enjoyed the life of a princess. She would rather live the life of a girl. Not just any regular girl, a girl who's life is full of action. Being a princess never has any action involved. One day, the castle was invaded by a certain person she feared more than any other criminal: Tetsuya Kuroko The Phantom. She had been kidnapped from the castle and was taken in to a mysterious group for ransom. However, for only 2 days, Kuroko decided to let her free and betray the group that he was in. He ran away with her. Now they are both being hunt down, every minute, every second. They somehow began to get along and started to feel something for each other. They ran away far from the Toutou kingdom and into another kingdom. See this adventure of action and love to keep you pumping! **

**Let's go on to Chapter 1, shall we?**

***Warning/Note: Will have a little violence and some language. When I'm** _"Typing like this" _**and** _" "Like this" "_**, that means I'm **_"telling something from a book" _**and **_" "Someone is talking in a book" "_**.***

* * *

"Madame Satsuki!" called out a voice. The beautiful Momoi Satsuki turned and saw her maid, Anna-Rose. She was scrambling to the princess.

"Why are you in such a hurry, Anna-Rose?" she asked. As the maid approached her, she gleefully answered, "Your mother and your father has picked someone for you do be engaged with! You should meet him! He's SO handsome!" Momoi raised a brow. Anne-Rose was pretty excited and love-struck. Who could her mother and father choose? She shrugged and followed her maid to the throne room. When they arrived, a golden-haired man was there wearing a golden blue and white outfit, having a lot of girls around him squealing and love-struck. Momoi raised her brow again. _Who's he? _she thought.

"Oh, Satsuki!" said her graceful mother, who looked like Momoi in 30 years. "How we are glad you came!"

"Satsuki," the pink-haired princess's father boomed. "We would like you to meet your fiancée!"

Momoi's "fiancée" told the girls to shoo and they happily did. He approached the princess and bowed down to her. "My name is Prince Ryouta Kise." he greeted her. "Of the Kaijou Kingdom, milady." He took her hand and kissed it. For some reason, she didn't feel anything for the prince. She didn't know why. She decided to act like she's lovesick so she wouldn't raise suspicion. She fake-blushed and let out a sigh. She hoped he and everyone else would fall for it.

"Mind if I take you for a walk, my love?" he asked. She stuttered, "N-no! I-I d-don't mind at...at all!" The prince locked his arm around her's and they left the throne room. Inside of Momoi, she sighed. She doesn't feel anything for Prince Kise at all! She guessed she had to lead a boring, stupid life as a princess not making her OWN decisions.

* * *

"Listen here, Tetsuya," a voice thundered. "You take the princess, you give her to us, we'll pay you handsomely. Got it?"

"Yes sir," Tetsuya replied, although he doesn't think he would EVEN get paid.

"Kidnap her at dusk. Bring her to us by the crack of dawn. If you don't..." The voice paused. He grabbed a knife and chopped an apple in half. The apple was oozing juice. "You with me?"

"Yes sir."

The voice chuckled. "Now go! Get that spoiled brat!" In a flash, Tetsuya disappeared without a word. A fat man appeared and said, "Boss, why are we getting this girl again?" That's when he got punched in the stomach by another guy, except he looked average.

"To get the money, dumbass!" he shouted to him. "Puny princesses like Satsuki Momoi are worth millions! Even BILLIONS!" Another person had appeared, except it was a scrawny woman.

"Is that little hag really worth that much?" she asked. "I think Roku's butt is worth more."

"Hey!" Roku exclaimed. "She's cute! She doesn't look better than my butt, Akira!"

"Yeah, well who the hell cares?! I just want the money!"

"You always want money, Jouta," Akira said.

"Would all of you be quiet?!" yelled the boss. The three were silent. The boss sighed. "You all act like children, pitiful creatures."

"Sorry boss," they all apologized.

"We need that money! I don't want you all to act like children about it! Gods..." The boss stood up. "I'm getting a drink."

"I want one too!" said Roku. He got smacked at the back of the head by Jouta. Akira sighed. _Why do I have to deal with this? _she thought.

* * *

After the walk, Princess Momoi and Prince Kise returned to the castle at night. Momoi told Kise that she needed to be alone. He told her that he wants to be with her, but she said it was for personal reasons. He decided to let her be and leave her alone. As she went into her room, she grabbed a book from the bookshelf and flipped through the pages. She stopped at a page she was on and read it:

_"Rin was running through the jungle with a bunch of savaging, bloodthirsty wolves chasing after her. While she was running, she had seen a branch she could reach. She grabbed it and swung herself up to the branch. The wolves were scratching the tree, hoping to climb up there. They were barking non-stop. She had to think how to stop these rabid dogs. She thought up of an idea."_

_Oooooh! What is she going to do? _Momoi thought. _What is she going to do?_

_"She grabbed as much berries as she can from the tree's leaves. She looked at the details of them. They were white...so they were the Dungaberries, which makes things sleep once they were eaten. She dropped them all to the wolves. The wolves got curious and ate them. One fell into sleep. Then another. Then another, then another. Until they were all asleep. Rin let out a sigh in relief. She leapt down from the tree and said, "Stupid dogs." As she took a step, a spear was coming to her. She dropped to the floor and waited for the spear to land somewhere. She looked up and saw no other than Dudley New."_

_Oh no! Not Dudley New! _Momoi thought in panic. She was getting a little into the book. As she turned to the next page, the door was suddenly opened, which made Momoi fall off the bed. She scrambled for the book and hid it behind her back. When she got up, it turned out that Momoi's parents opened the door. She sighed and said, "Yes, what is it, mother and father?"

"You must be with the prince at all times," her father informed. "What are you doing here all alone?" _What?! _thought the princess. She sighed once again.

"Momoi, dear," her mother cooed. "The prince knows how to fight, so whenever there's trouble, he will save you." _I'd rather be like Rin! _the princess thought angrily. Prince Kise appeared once again and walked into her room. Momoi was thinking of throwing something to him, but she wants to be more lady-like.

"We'll leave you two lovebirds alone!" sang the queen. "Have a nice day!" The door was shut, leaving Momoi and Kise alone.

"What are you holding behind you, my love?" asked the golden-haired prince, pointing at the book behind her.

"N-nothing!" she stuttered again. Her hands made the book slip and make a "THUD!" on the ground. Kise stood up to look. Momoi quickly kicked the book under her bed and acted innocent. "I-it's nothing, my prince." Kise smiled.

"You're so cute when you're blushing," he said. _He fell for the fake-blushing, just as expected, _the princess thought. The prince lifted up her chin and made her look into his eyes. She STILL didn't feel anything for the handsome prince, even looking into his golden eyes. What was wrong with her?

Suddenly, there was a lot of knocking on the door. Kise let Momoi get it. When she opened the door, a knight in shining armor appeared. She actually knew him.

"Aomine!" she said in glee. She looked at his face and it was serious. She wondered what was going on.

"Nice to see you too, Momoi," he said. "I've just been informed that you should leave now."

"Now?" asked the prince.

"NOW in capital letters!" He gestured them to leave the room, so they did. They followed the knight to the exit. But then, the exit was suddenly closed shut! The knight tried to open it, but it was really stuck. He got out his sword and tried to wrench the exit open.

"Aomine-kun..." the princess muttered. "What's happening?" The knight cursed under his breath and stopped attempting to wrench the exit open.

"Someone's invading the castle, milady," Aomine stated solemnly. "We need to get out of here."

"Do you know who's invading it, Sir Aomine?" asked Kise. Aomine shrugged.

"What are we going to do?!" Momoi shrieked. She didn't like this happening at all! Suddenly, there was a high-pitched scream not too far away. Momoi knew who that scream belonged to.

"Anna-Rose!" Momoi shouted as she ran to the maid's scream.

"Milady!" shouted both the prince and the knight. They ran after her. Momoi tripped a lot, so she took off her fancy high heels and continued running. She finally arrived at the throne room, which were filled with dead knights. Momoi gasped. _What? WHAT?! _she thought in horror. The pink-haired beauty saw her maid with a few injuries. She ran to her.

"Anna-Rose!" she shouted again. The maid's eyes widened.

"Milady!" yelled Anna-Rose, Kise, and Aomine at the same time. "It's a trap!" A flash of light-blue stopped the princess from running. She looked around and breathed heavily. _What was that? _

"MILADY!" Anna-Rose screamed. "Don't come any closer! Or else he'll-" But it was too late. Everything was going in slow motion. When the light-blue flash came again, Momoi noticed who it was, and she was petrified to death. Light-blue hair and eyes, a black mask, black clothing...she couldn't believe it! She was instantly grabbed by the person she noticed and got carried on the shoulder. She felt like air. The person stopped running and revealed himself to everyone in the room. Lots of mouths dropped. It can't be...it couldn't be...

Prince Kise pointed at the male. "Are you..."

"Tetsuya Kuroko The Phantom, yes," the male answered. Momoi was strangling to get out of Kuroko, but it was no use. She can't get free from The Phantom. Kise took out a skinny sword. Aomine gripped on his sliver sword he had.

"Let her go, thief!" Aomine shouted. "Or we'll make you!"

"How?" Kuroko asked. The two charged toward him, but he ran from them in a flash. Momoi's mind was blank. She was completely shut down. She couldn't think of anything at all. That's when Kuroko escaped the castle and ran for who knows how long.

_This. Is. The. Worst. Day. Ever... _she was thinking weakly.

* * *

Back in the castle, the queen and king came into the throne room in a hurry. They saw dead knights on the ground, Prince Kise and Sir Aomine with swords, and a frightened Anna-Rose.

"What is the meaning of this?!" howled the king. No one answered.

"What...happened?" asked the queen in shock. Still, no one answered. Then Anna-Rose broke the silence.

"TETSUYAKUROKOTHEPHANTOMKIDNAPPEDTHEPRINCESS! HEKILLEDTHEKNIGHTSANDTOOKHERAWAYFROMUS! PRINCEKISEANDSIRAOMINETRIEDTOSTOPHIM, BUTITWASTOOLATE! THEPHANTOMWASGONEWITHTHEPRINCESS!" she explained really fast in a frightened manner.

"Calm down, Anna-Rose," the queen said in a soothing voice. "What was it?"

"THE PRINCESS IS KIDNAPPED BY THE PHANTOM, MILADY!" the maid cried. Both parents felt like air. The queen fainted and the king caught her. Kise added, "Sir Aomine and I tried, but we couldn't stop him."

"I failed my duty as a knight..." Aomine muttered.

"Oh no, Sir Daiki, you and Prince Ryouta tried your best," the king said to lift the knight's spirit's up. "Just tell the remaining of the army to look for my daughter." Aomine nodded as he left. Kise felt tears rolling from his cheeks.

"Prince Ryouta...I'm sorry. Why would such a professional thief and assassin steal someone as prized as my sweet daughter?" Kise was thinking of the same thing too.

* * *

**Ending it there. How was it? Feel free to R&R and F&F! No flames! Tell me if there's a typo or anything. ;)**

**Byas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. Enjoy!**

**Cocopop55: Thanks for your review! :D**

***Warning: May have violence and language.***

* * *

The princess lost consciousness after being kidnapped. She didn't notice that she has been knocked out until she woke up in a place where only a lantern lit up the whole place. She was already horrified. Where is she at?! A pair of hands appeared on the table and a voice thundered, "Welcome, princess." She couldn't have the courage to speak or do anything in general.

A fat man appeared and said, "Wow! You're even more cuter than ever!" He creeped her out. He got punched at the head by another guy who looked average.

"You idiot! You're supposed to say some nasty comment at her!" he said.

"But I can't say nasty things to a cute girl."

"Quit your whining, Roku," said a woman who was a thin as a ribbon strip. "What do you even see in her? She looks like a mole." Momoi was very offended at that comment. It's not like the woman looks any better herself.

A hand disappeared then reappeared with some money. "Thank you, Tetsuya." the voice said as the hand handed the money to Kuroko. Momoi really wished she could get out of the place she was in, in a jiffy.

"Listen princess," the voice bellowed. "You'll be kept here until your mommy and daddy pay us all their money to us and let us rule this whole kingdom."

"And just how are you going to do that?" Momoi asked. "Mother and father will sent an army to you filths and-" The woman grabbed a whip and cracked it near the poor princess.

"Shut up." she demanded. Momoi fell silent.

"When they do, we'll use YOU as a shield. Got it? That way, they'll surrender and do anything for us."

"The money..." the average-sized guy said.

"The power..." muttered the scrawny woman.

"Aw. Do we have to use her as a shield?" Roku said. He got punched at the back of the head again. The princess definitely doesn't want to stay with these losers!

"Tetsuya will look after you," the voice finished. "So you will never leave." The pink-haired beauty swallowed a lot of air. She held her tears waiting to come out.

"Tetsuya, bring her to the Jail room." The Phantom nodded as he grabbed Momoi and put her into a small jail cell. He closed it and locked it. She ran up to the bars and held on to them. She just moped at the criminal. She absolutely hated being a stupid princess! Hate it, hate it, hate it!

* * *

At the castle, Prince Kise was sulking at a wall in a guest room in the castle. He was really furious and depressed about Momoi's kidnapping. From the outside, Anna-Rose peeked from the keyhole of the door. She felt what Kise's feeling. Having to lose her best friend like that... She gulped a lot of air and opened the door. Kise didn't notice her.

"M-milord?" she stuttered.

"I don't need anything for right now, Anna-Rose," he replied in a really deprived tone.

"W-well, actually..." She choked up. She's really nervous about what she's going to say to him. She took a deep breath and asked, "Could I p-possibly...h-hang out with you a little bit?" Kise stopped sulking and looked at her. Her face was burning intensely.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" he asked.

"I-I'm on a break now, m-milord." she replied. "Can I still come in?" He nodded. Anna-Rose took baby steps into the room. She then walked to the prince and sat next to him. Her face was still burning with blush.

"What do you want to talk about, Anna-Rose?" the prince questioned. He was still speaking in that depressed tone of his. Anna-Rose sighed and said, "I know you've been shut down since Princess Momoi's kidnapping. I just want to...befriend you a little, make you a little more comfortable."

Kise smiled. "I thank you for doing that Anna-Rose. But..." He paused. "It's just...I was very excited to actually marry someone. I wanted to marry someone beautiful and breath-taking. Princess Momoi though..." Anna-Rose was confused when he trailed off.

"What about the princess, milord?" the maid asked.

"She's cute, I won't lie." Kise continued. "But she's not...she's just not my type I guess." This shocked the maid.

"B-but, you act like you were in love with her!" she spat out.

The golden-haired prince chuckled. "It was just acting. It seems like I'm professional at it." He glanced at the wall, then back to Anna-Rose. "You wouldn't tell anybody I said that though, would you?"

Anna-Rose shook her head quickly. "Not a single soul, milord!"

"But now that she's kidnapped, I hope she's alright. This could lead to a war..." He paused. "Just that, when our wedding comes, I just want to see mother and father smile again."

"Your mother and father?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm engaged with the princess. My mother and father rarely smile. They only smiled when they announced that I was going to be engaged with Princess Momoi. I want to see those smiles again."

"Oh..." Anna-Rose was thinking of another topic to keep the conversation going. "You know, I've been friends with Momoi for a long time."

"Really?"

She nodded. "I volunteered as a maid to meet her, then I got hired. We both like to talk to each other about stuff during my break and when I have a day-off, we would play outside, no matter how old we are." She remembered them swinging on a swing set the day before the kidnapping. "I promised to serve her as long as I live."

"THAT long?"

"Yep. That's how long I'll be friends with the princess."

"Wow." The prince scooted a little closer to the maid. Her face was red all over. "You must miss her terribly now." Anna-Rose nodded. She looked up at the clock.

"My break's almost over." She got up and went to the door. She turned back to Kise and said with a smile, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," he said back. "I enjoyed talking to you. We should hang out again sometime." He smiled back at her. Her blushing couldn't stop, but that didn't make her stop smiling. She exited the room and closed the door. As she went down the hallway, she thought she had the best day of her life. She was talking to _the _Prince Kise! And he liked her! She hoped it could happen again.

That aside though, she was worrying about her friend. What kind of torture could she be in now?! The King and Queen should plan a search sooner or later!

* * *

A couple of days has passed, and the pink-haired beauty was starving and dirty. Her clothes were torn thanks to Akira's whip. She'd crack it at her for no reason! Why? Is she jealous that she's better-looking than her? She looked up at Kuroko, who was standing there, making sure she doesn't leave whatsoever.

"Where's the food?!" she asked harshly. "I'm starving!" Kuroko didn't answer.

"Just why did you kidnap me anyway?! Because of the money?! Huh?!" He still didn't answer. Obviously, her words can't reach him. It was hopeless. Her words are hopeless. It was no use to complain about her condition. Kuroko wouldn't care at all. It was just like in her book, where the main girl was thrown in a dungeon for breaking a king's rule. She said it was no use to complain about anything.

The ugly woman came by and got out her whip one last time. Momoi was ready for the cracking. However, Kuroko swiftly swiped the whip away. The woman glared at him in shock.

"Just what the hell are you doing?" she asked. "Give me my whip!"

"No." he answered.

"I said give it back!"

"No."

Akira's face was boiling with rage. "Give me my goddamn whip back, you son of a b*tch!"

"No." he answered for the last time. "The princess had enough." Momoi's eyes were the size of saucers.

"Princess? She's dog poop if you ask me!" That was when he cracked the whip at her face. It was bleeding.

"You little-" the scrawny woman screeched as she tried to land a punch on him. He dodged it quickly and kicked her down. He used the whip to break the lock to Momoi's cell. She was very surprised of this. He's a criminal, and he's HELPING her?

"What the hell are you doing?!" Akira ran to Kuroko, but stumbled in the progress. Kuroko lifted up Momoi like a prince would carry a princess on their wedding day. Kuroko took the money he was given out of his pocket and threw it at the woman.

"Your boss can keep the money," he said. "I don't need it."

"Why the freaking hell are you HELPING it?! The boss and you had a deal!"

"The deal's off. I don't want to see any woman, like the princess, be tortured like this for ransom." The pink-haired princess didn't know how to react to this. Akira snarled, "Wait until the boss hears about this!" When she stood up, Kuroko swiftly ran past her like a ghost. In no time, he was out of her reach. Momoi still doesn't know how to react to this situation.

Roku and Jouta were simply talking to each other until Kuroko passed them with the princess in his arms. They noticed the pink hair. They were shocked. Akira ran to them.

"Don't just stand there! Stop that traitor!" she barked. The two agreed and chased after the Phantom too. As they all thought they approached the betrayer, he and the princess left the shack they were in. They. Were. Gone. Right. Before. Their. Eyes.

"The boss is not going to like this..." Akira stated.

"My money!" Jouta screeched. "He took it away from me!"

"He betrayed us!" Roku said. "And he got my future wife..."

"Ah, you buffoons," thundered a low voice. The trio knew who the voice belonged to. "You let him get away with our ransom. What do you have to say for yourselves?" They were about to answer, but their boss boomed, "Don't just stand there! Get ready to hunt the little bastard down!" The trio obeyed him. He should've known Kuroko was going to betray him. Now, he feels absolutely dumb. He wanted Kuroko's head on a stick. He went inside the shack and was getting ready for the "hunt".

* * *

"Just where are we going?" Momoi asked Kuroko as they were running through half a forest in full throttle. Kuroko stopped at a spot with some space and set her down on the ground.

"Wait here until I get some supplies for camping," he insisted as he left in a flash.

"Wa-wait a second!" the pink-haired beauty cried out. He disappeared into the forest. She had a lot of questions to ask him. What should she do now? She looked at her surroundings. _Something to do...something to do... _she thought to herself. She doesn't want to just sit there and do nothing. She walked up to a berry bush. She picked out a berry and examined it. It was red and juicy. There was small black dots on it too. She doesn't recognize the berry at all. Funny, she took school and she could recognize any berry at a glance. This one was so new to her. She thought of eating it. As she was going to do that, she heard, "I wouldn't eat that if I were you." She had goosebumps and looked back to see Kuroko with all the camping supplies. She almost was going to get a heart attack.

"Eating Daroda berries results in diarrhea," he informed her. "I suggest you don't eat it." She dropped the berry at the ground. How does he know what that berry is and what it could do to you?

"Can you help me with these supplies, milady?" he asked. "I can't do it alone." A 5-star criminal...asking a PRINCESS like her to help build a camp-ground? How does that work? She shrugged. "I guess so." The princess was having a hard time trying to make a camping-ground with Kuroko, so mostly HE had to do most of her work. By night, they were done with it. It looked great, thanks to KUROKO.

Momoi went into a sewn she had a hard time sewing with a stick. It looked really nice and comfortable. She laid on the floor of the tent. Flat, but a little more better than her bed. She liked it a lot.

"I'll go look for some food. You stay here," the blue-haired criminal said as he disappeared. Momoi decided to take a short nap in her tent while he was gone. She was thinking that he'll take her back to the castle and then everything will comeback to normal. She HOPED it's what he had in mind.

* * *

**Alright! What do you think of this chapter? The third one will focus more on Kuroko and Momoi. ;)**

**Read and review, and follow and favorite if you want too. I'll love you forever if you do one of those. :3 You can also tell me if there's a typo or anything or a random question.**

**I won't update often just to let you know...**

**Anyway, bye! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here comes the third chapter!**

**Cocopop55: Yeah! Go Kuroko!**

**MangoFlavoredMochi8096: Thanks for your review! :D**

***Warning: May have language and violence.***

* * *

The army of Toutou's greatest soldiers, lead by Aomine, were ready to find the princess. All that they need is for the King and Queen to tell them to go. They waited for a long time.

Inside the castle, the Queen was crying over her daughter's kidnapping while the King comforted her, but also dreaded over Princess Momoi's kidnapping. Anna-Rose appeared into their room.

"How long is it going to take until you tell the army to march, Your Majesty and Your Grace?" she asked. "The more time you two are in here..." She paused. She didn't want to rush them.

As the Queen sniffled one last time, she got up with her husband next to her. "We'll be there. Don't you worry," she answered as she smiled. She and the King left the room. Anna-Rose left the room as well and suddenly bumped into someone. She looked up and saw that the person was Prince Kise.

"M-m-milord!" she stuttered in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry to bump into you!" She bowed down to him.

"It's nothing, Anna-Rose," he said. "I was just walking by. Turns out I need to stay here until the princess is found."

"R-really? But you can fight well with a sword, right?"

"For some reason, the Queen and King just don't want me to go."

"O-oh..." Anna-Rose bit her lip and asked, "Do you need anything, milord?"

"Nope," the prince answered. The maid nodded as she left to clean a room.

* * *

Momoi was woken up by hunger. She peeked out of her tent to check if Kuroko was back. He wasn't there. Isn't he the fastest human being in the world? As she went out, she heard a low growl noise. She froze and saw sharp, yellow eyes. She looked around to find something to kill whatever's there with. The creature leapt to her at full speed. She screamed. The creature's teeth bared as it was ready to bite the princess.

Just then, a blade slayed the creature. A silver sword. Kuroko's sword. It fell down. It wasn't bleeding.

"Are you okay, milady?" Kuroko asked. Momoi nodded.

"Why isn't it bleeding?" she asked.

"It's a Night Pologo, an oversized hound. They don't have blood. Not at night. In the day, the Pologo have blood, but are still deadly." Momoi wonders why this ruthless criminal knows a lot of stuff and she doesn't. It's unfair to her.

"We should eat it," Kuroko suggested. That's when the princess looked at him in disgust.

"Eww! That's gross! Who eats wild animals?!"

"It's not that different from eating turkey and ham." Well, he's right.

...

Later, they both ate cooked slabs of the Night Pologo. Kuroko was right, this is no different than the other types of meat she tried back at the castle. The castle...the castle...THE CASTLE! She almost forgot about her kingdom!

"Um...Kuroko?" she said.

"Yes, milady?" he said.

"You're going to bring me back to the castle, right?" the pink-haired beauty asked.

"No," was all Kuroko said. Momoi felt a bit furious and puzzled.

"Why not?!" she shouted.

"Shhh." Kuroko put his finger to her lips. "Whisper."

Momoi sighed. "Why not?"

"That group, Jigoku no Akuma, are no joke. If I took you back to the palace, they would find you quickly and all war will cut loose. We'll need to avoid that."

"But I'm engaged to Prince Ryouta, who could fight! He'll-"

"He won't even stand a chance against Roku." Momoi ran out of things to protest against him.

"Then, where are we going?" she asked again.

"Seirin Kingdom," the Phantom answered. "We both will be safe there."

"What?! We're not going back to my kingdom?!" Momoi was shocked about being somewhere else. She just wants to be back home.

"I bet you don't like living royalty, do you?" Momoi's pink orbs widened.

"How did you know?"

"You kind of acted like you never missed your home, so I figured."

Momoi sighed again. "Yeah, I don't like being a princess. I guess going to Siren Kingdom wouldn't hurt a little."

"Seirin."

"Same thing."

Kuroko smiled, which made the princess blush. "We'll start our journey tomorrow. Get some rest, milady. It'll be a hard journey."

"Okay. I...don't mind hard journeys." They both smiled at each other. Momoi finished her slab of meat and went back to her tent. Her dream was coming true! She always wanted an adventure! And she wanted to be away from royalty for a while! It'll be a new life for her! Wait...Kuroko's still a criminal. She'll watch out whenever he is suspicious. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

"I'll do it, mister. You can count on me!" said an older teen to the "boss".

"Good," he said. He rose from his chair and walked to Roku, Jouta, and Akira. "We got all of 'em. Now..." He paused and faced the 15 pro-criminals he hired.

"Everyone, all of your jobs is to find Princess Satsuki Momoi and murder Tetsuya Kuroko the Phantom. They could be everywhere, so all of you were placed in groups of 3. Go west, north, east, south, whatever. As long as you all find them, you now what to do. Now march!"

"Yes sir!" everyone said in unison. Everyone spread out quickly, including Roku, Jouta, and Akira. The boss was alone. He will go get them himself if his plan doesn't work.

* * *

The next day, Momoi woke up. From the light going into her tent, she thinks it's late in the morning. She got out of her tent and looked at the sky. It was a bright sunny day. Birds chirping, the forest filled with noise, she suddenly felt like the heroine, Rin, from her book. Rin liked nature this way. Today, she'll start her life as Satsuki Momoi, the adventure girl!

The princess suddenly realized her clothes changed. She was wearing a commoner dress. She didn't care. It feels more comfortable and it flows, so she liked it. She was also wearing commoner shoes, which are like soft socks made of silk. She loved it! However, she noticed her crown was still on her head. She took it off and looked at it. It was golden with a middle jewel pink as ever and the other jewels being primary colors. It felt uncomfortable on her head, so she turned and threw the crown as far as she can. She didn't need it. She's not Princess Satsuki Momoi anymore.

"Milady?" a male voice said. Momoi almost got a jump-scare. She turned and saw Kuroko, who wasn't wearing his criminal outfit anymore. He was wearing commoner clothes as well. He still had that black, feathery mask of his on.

"Why did you throw your crown away?" he asked.

Momoi looked back at where she threw her crown. "I don't need it. It might attract attention too."

Kuroko shrugged. "Whatever you say, milady." She noticed a huge bag slung on his shoulder.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing at the bag.

"This is our supplies we need for our journey," explained the teal-haired criminal. "Food, water, clothes, and so on."

"So...um..." Momoi trailed off for a little bit, then said, "How long's the journey, Tetsu-kun?"

"Tetsu-kun?" Kuroko repeated.

"C-could you please answer my question?"

Kuroko took a deep breath. "3 months."

The pink-haired girl's jaw dropped. "3...months?"

"First, we'll need to cross the Shutoku kingdom, then the Yosen kingdom, and finally the Rakuzan kingdom. That's it'll take 3 months to get to there."

"Dang...so we travel by foot?"

"We could smuggle a type of transportation." _Smuggle, of course. _thought Momoi.

"Or...we could hide ourselves so we get transportation!" Momoi's eyes sparkled. "We could smuggle some transportation, but we'll hide ourselves to get some."

"That's actually not a bad idea, milady." _Yeah, since all you do is steal and murder. _"Shall we began?" Kuroko asked. Momoi nodded. The two took their first steps into their journey, which made Momoi really excited.

* * *

**Stopping here. What do you think? This was a little rushed.**

**This will be on hold for a little while. I'm just working on so many fanfics right now...I'm sorry. :( And it's only now 4 chapters...seriously, I'm so sorry.**

**R&R, F&F, and I'll see you in a while! :D**


End file.
